


Blast Zone (the Asplodey House remix)

by LustyLadyJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Humor, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/LustyLadyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam has some control issues.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blast Zone (the Asplodey House remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sam has some control issues.

Dean pulled into the salvage yard and carefully maneuvered Baby around the molten lumps of steel. Thick black smoke drifted upward from smoldering tires. There was no sound, no wind, the air was bitter with the taste of sulfur and burnt rubber. One side of the house was askew, exposing the twisted silo that had once been Bobby's fortress against evil. He'd never considered what might happen if something powerful was trapped _inside_ the panic room.

Sam stood on what was left of the front porch. He raised a beer in greeting, as Dean slowly pulled to a stop. Bobby stepped out and shook his head in disbelief. "You're drinking my beer? After what you did? Boy, I oughta take that bottle and shove it up your ass."

Sam's eyes grew big. Dean smiled in spite of himself. It was amazing how very young Sam looked when he did that. He could have been twelve again.

He sounded like it, too. "Gee Bobby, it's not like I..."

"You blew up the damn house!" Bobby stomped over to the steps and glared at him.

Sam hung his head.

"AND the garage."

Sam swallowed hard, like something was caught in his throat. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Bobby was having none of it. "I suppose you didn't mean to take out the whole damn salvage yard neither, did'ja?"

"I don't even know how..."

"My one legal source of income? The thing that keeps the IRS off our tail, and a roof over you two idjit's heads when you're not on the road?"

Sam stared at his feet and scuffed his toes in the fine layer of plaster dust and flakes of charred paint covering the porch. Bobby twisted his head around to glower across the roof of the car at Dean. "I don't suppose you had any idea this might happen?"

"How would I know Sammy was gonna go all X-men on us?" He sputtered, giving Bobby his patented Are You Out Of Your Mind look. "Besides, you‘re the one who decided Hell-Boy needed a time-out." He loped off towards the side of the house.

 

With a long-suffering sigh, Bobby walked past Sam to stand in what was left of the living room. Staring through the jagged hole at the basement below, he called over his shoulder, "You two idjits gonna stand around all day? We got work to do."  
Sam leaped to Bobby's side, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first off, there better be a beer left in the fridge."

Dean's head popped out of a hole in the kitchen wall. "There is. Catch" He tossed a bottle in Bobby's general direction, narowly missing Sam.

"Watch it, Dean!" Sam was crouched down, picking his way through the books scattered across the floor of the study.

"So stop growing, Sasquatch."

Bobby twisted open the beer and chugged half of it. When he looked back at where Dean had been, he was gone. "Where'd you go?"

"Right here."

Dean came into view around what had been the corner of the house with his own beer in hand. "No more back door. No more back wall, either." He hopped up on Baby's hood and leaned back against the windshield.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Watching Sammy work. I'm not the one who made the house go boom.”

“No, but you were the one that kept pushin' his buttons.” Bobby looked ready to explode on his own. “Now, get your scrawny ass over here and help your brother.”

Dean slid off the car and stomped over to Sammy. “I swear I’m gonna get you for this.”

 

A distant rumble of thunder made them look up, the flapping of wings drew their attention back to earth. Castiel was standing by Bobby, talking softly. Sam and Dean exhanged glances and walked over to join them.

Bobby was looking at the Angel of the Lord with something less than awe and more like a challenge. “Well?”

The Angel appeared to be deep in thought. Or maybe he was rolling on the floor laughing inside, it was hard to tell with Cas.

“You can do it cain'tcha?” That was definitely a challenge.

Cas tilted his head to one side, “I do not know.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, and the two boys spoke as one, “Don’t know what?”

Ignoring them, Bobby persisted. “Hell, you raised me from the dead. This oughta be a piece of cake.“

Castiel said doubtfully, “I have never attempted to heal a house before.”

Broad smiles lit up the boys' faces. Dean chuckled, “Would be awesome if you could, though.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  
>  Spawned by an idea Samidha was toying with for her Of Dreams and Demons universe, but chose not to use.
> 
> Me: Upon finding this out.  
> *looks forlorn*  
> Samidha didn’t asplodey Bobby's house after all. *sniffle* What she did was better! \o/  
> *pouts*  
> But now I don't get Bobby confronting Sam about the asplodeyness. I know! I'll write my own version!
> 
>  **Fuzzy Logic:**  
>  If houses can be haunted by the bad stuff that happens in them, why can't they ‘healed’ by the good stuff?


End file.
